Soccer Skills Among Other Things
by edwardsstalker253545
Summary: Ed and Bell are arch... enemies? Or are they? But the real question is are they afraid to get a little wet when the stakes are raised? A short silly fluffy story to celebrate the release of BD! All-Human.


**Hello everyone I really hope you enjoy this silly little story. Ive had it on my computer for awhile and am anxious to put it on here! I am thinking about extending it a few chapters let me kno if you'd like me to continue. Also, to anyone who feels like my description about the sport aspect of the story is inaccurate I apologize I am NOT a soccer player, I just wanted to think about a hot as hell athletic Edward :) by the way hope everyone enjoyed BD Part 1! **

**Disclaimer: SM owns all and is the all powerful Oz!**

* * *

><p>It was pouring and not the kind of rain your thinking of, you don't even KNOW what rain is until you have lived in Washington, the wettest state in the continental U.S.. No, when I mean pouring I mean like it felt like someone was pouring buckets of water on your head as constant intervals. This really wasn't anything new though considering where I live and today I just couldn't bring myself to care.<p>

The rain could not damper my mood. It was Saturday, and like every other Saturday I was at the UW soccer field. I was surrounded by my team on the sidelines, having just won the game that got us into the state championships. We really must have looked like idiots, being completely soaked and covered in mud from head to toe, with huge obnoxious grins on our faces.

I was pulled from my absolute bliss from my sister Alice screaming and cheering from under my best friend and teammate Jasper's arm. I rolled my eyes at her.

" Thumbelina, shut up. She's the one that's suppose to hear you not people in China." I hissed at Alice.

"Whatever, Edward I will have you know she cheered none stop your entire game, you could at least yell when she makes a goal, loser." She quipped right back at me.

I rolled my eyes. Yeah she cheered alright, if you call cheering running up and down the field telling me what the fuck I was doing wrong. I turned away from Alice. I did not want to hear my sisters lecture on how my behavior towards _her _needed to change, not right now I was too happy.

I turned towards the teams forwards, Mike and Tyler. Honestly I just liked to talk to them because it was just extremely funny to hear the two tools talk.

"What you two talking about?" I asked, coming up next to Mike.

"Dude, Edward, have you talked to that Bella on the Girls Varsity Team?" Mike asked excitedly.

"Um, yeah I've talked to her a few times." I said awkwardly. I heard my older brother Emmet, who was our goalie, snort and mutter " Yeah, a few times my ass." I threw him a dirty look as if to say 'Shut the fuck up, not now.'

"Damn, I don't know what's more impressive about her, her soccer skills or her tight ass." Tyler said starting at Bella as she ran down the field. My fists tightened, if I had ever wanted to punch Tyler in the face before it was nothing compared to the desire to at that moment.

Mike hit me on the shoulder as if to get my attention. "Dude", God I really hated when he called me that, " I heard she's got a better bicycle kick then you." he said as if to provoke a response out of me. Which, unfortunately, he did.

I snorted. "Yeah ok." Not really wanting to admit that I had in fact practiced with Bella and knew for a fact that she was every bit as good as me. Maybe not better then me but just as good.

As soon as I finished my sentence I heard a high pitch arrogant giggle from the outside field that I knew insanely well, unfortunately. I whipped my head around to see long brown hair juggling the ball with her feet right next to where we were standing, the only thing cutting us off from each other was the thick white lines of the field and the sidelines.

Bella was still moving the ball with her feet right next to where we were standing while she blocked the opposing team member who was trying to get the ball.

"Bitch," I heard her mutter to the girl as she elbowed her. She redirected her attention to Mike as she continued to play, "Anyways," she flipped she long brown out of her face " Edward fully well knows that I've got a better bicycle kick then he does. Hell I've been better since we were what, five?" She looked at me like she expected me to answer.

I just glared at her. "Just go win the fucking game Bella," I grunted really not wanting to yell at her during one of the biggest games of her life.

She just snorted and handled the ball to about twenty feet from the goal. She put her foot on top of the ball as if to pose, which I'm sure she was. _It was Bella. _She turned her body to look straight at me and winked, fucking _winked. _

Then she kicked the ball up with her toe above her head and did a perfect fucking flip and kicked the ball at the exact right time and the ball landed in the bottom rite corner just as the game ended in overtime, effectively winning the game.

My world erupted around me there was screaming and cheering everywhere, Alice of course leading all of the voices that were making me go deaf. I looked at the angel in the middle of all the mess of people. That was one of the greatest similarities about us, we both always wanted to be in the middle, to be the center of attention. I felt myself smile, thinking about Bella and I growing up and fighting for the upper hand or most attention in every situation, _especially soccer._

I realized that through my musing I was left alone right outside of the crowd that had gathered in the center of the field.

At the moment I could do nothing but smile. "Go Bella." I whispered under my breath. I sighed and looked up at the huge gray sky and let rain wash over my already wet face. I turned around to go back to my apartment when I heard Bella's voice screaming my name. I turned around to see Bella with Rosalie and Emmet, Alice and Jasper, and much to my dismay Tyler and Mike.

"Where you going ginger?" she said to me.

"Oh, I'm just gonna go home." I said lamely.

She cut me off of my lame explanation with "Meet me outside of the locker rooms in forty-five minutes."

"What, Why?" I said, not quite understanding. "Because I know you and because I said so," she said cryptically and put a finger to my lips to shush whatever other objections I had to her plan. I really couldn't respond even if I wanted to, Bella was touching me and just like anytime she touched me I felt as if I couldn't breathe and felt an electric current flowing threw me. This had happened anytime we touched for as long as I could remember.

"Fine." I mumbled, finally gaining some semblance of normalcy.

"Good" she said with her tell tale smirk and turned on her heel and walked toward the girls outside locker rooms with Rosalie and Alice following right behind her.

I sighed, what the fuck did she have planned now?

I heard Emmett's chuckle. I turned towards him attempting to glare for the millionth time today "Shut the fuck up, dick," I seethed. He just shook his head and laughed again.

"Dude, is she your girl?" Mike asked me.

"Hell no." I answered as soon as the question left his mouth. Again, I heard Emmett mutter "He wishes." This time I decided to fully ignore him.

"But," Tyler said looking confused "she like owns you."

At this point Emmett seemed to be incapable of holding his laughter at bay and bent over and put his hands on his knees letting his held back laughter rack his body.

"Did you not get the comment 'just shut the fuck up'" I said desperately feeling physically and emotionally drained.

"Haha," Emmett wheezed " she's fucking owned his ass since high school and he doesn't even fuck her."

Mike and Tyler looked at me with what looked like sympathy.

"She does not own me you dumbass." I said to Emmett.

"Yeah, then come out with us instead of waiting for Bella," he challenged back.

I opened my mouth to say something, finding I really didn't have anything to say. We both knew no matter what I would wait for her the rest of my damn life. I sighed and looked at the ground not really wanting to listen to my brothers laughter.

I ran across the field towards the girls locker room with out saying bye to any of them. When I walked around to the entrance I was graced with the presence of my best friend sticking his tongue down my little sister throat. I cleared my throat to get them to stop. They ripped their faces from each other looking annoyed at having to stop.

I rolled my eyes at them. "Hey are you guys doing anything after the game?" I asked to possibly get a hint of what the hell she was planning.

Alice smirked at me "Well we are going out with the two teams to the pub on 49th street. Were just waiting for Rosalie then driving in Em's car." Well what the hell?

"Um, is Bella still in there?" I asked now unsure of what she had told me.

"Yep." the stupid pixie said slyly like she was enjoying my torture. Rose walked out and took in my presence of standing next to the door waiting for her to come probably resembling a eager puppy dog.

She looked me up and down and said "Your one sorry son of a bitch."

"So I've been told" I quietly muttered.

She just laughed. They started to walk away toward the parking lot leaving me there looking like the fucking eager pet I was. Damn it I was whipped and I wasn't even pussy whipped because I wasn't getting any. Life's just not fucking fair sometimes.

"Maybe Emmett's right, I do need to get laid" I mused to myself.

"You and me both ginger" Bella as she walked past me with a new pair of athletic shorts and a tank top on with a soccer ball under her right arm.

I followed closely behind her following her out on to the middle of the field, me still in my UW varsity soccer uniform.

I looked around the empty field and bleachers perplexed, "What are we doing Swan?"

"We are, in fact, playing one on one against each other, because we both tied for the amount of points we scored in our games. Hence, we are going to play so we can see who is better today." she said kicking the ball in front of her.

" Plus" she said "I know you, and you can not stand to tie with me, Mr. Cullen" she smirked at me as she stood in the middle of the field, one foot on top of the ball and hands on her hips.

I ran over to her and stood in front of her. I smirked " I'm game. But, Swan, I'm not sure you can handle all this." I said gesturing to myself.

She snorted. "Ready." said, she now had her serious 'I'm about to kick your ass' look.

Bring it Swan, bring it.

I nodded my head to her. She kicked the ball up with the top of her foot and jumped up heading it above us. This momentarily phased me considering her white tank top was now see through and her chest was exactly eye level as she jumped. I groaned. Joy. I was going to have to play my ass off with a hard on.

She kicked the ball past me running down the field and going for the goal on the right side of the field. I ran after her, smiling as I went I was always so much faster then her.

I came up next to her and swiftly kicked it out between her legs.

We played like this for an hour neither one of getting it past each other. We were both breathing heavy and were beyond being soaked.

"Lets take a break." I wheezed.

"Yeah we should." she said putting her hands on her knees.

We both dragged ourselves to edge of the field collapsing next to each other, for once we weren't bickering we actually weren't talking at all.

"Come on" I said standing up and offering a hand out to her. She sighed and looked at me and put out her hand to take mine. As soon as my hand touched hers I felt the electric shock and shivered despite the warm rain that fell on us. Once she was up I stepped to the side and pulled off my guards, socks, and shoes.

"What are you doing?" she asked tilting her head to the side as she watched me take of my foot wear.

"It's easier to play in the muddy field with out them." I said. She shrugged and started pulling off her own foot wear, evidently agreeing with me.

My stupid stretchy jersey was sticking to my back so I wretched behind me and pulled it over my head only to look at a very surprised looking Bella.

"What are you d-doing" her voice cracked and she was starting at my chest, I smirked loving that I did have some of a affect on her. "The jersey was sticking to my back with the rain and the mud, so I took it off." I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

She seemed to recover from her dazzled state and wore a smirk of her own.

"Mm, well ginger I must agree with you." She crossed her arms in front of her and grabbed the sides of the see through tank top and pulled it over her head exposing her almost bare torso to me except for her teensy Danskin purple sports bra. She ran past me flipping her long, wet, brown hair in my face, again taking the upper hand in the situation.

"Time to gain some control, Cullen" I whispered to myself as I took off after her.

She feinted left to get the ball around me, but having played with Bella since we were five I knew all her tricks. Next she tried to side tackle me and push the ball through my legs which again I thwarted her move and gained control of the ball.

Unfortunately, the downside was that Bella knew every single one of my tricks as well. As I handled the ball to the other side of the field to my respective goal Bella was hot on my heels.

I was about fifteen feet from the goal and about to kick it in when I felt Bella's small foot kick the back of my knee making my legs give out. I fell flat on my back and looked up at Bella, stunned.

"What the hell Bells" I said indignantly.

"Hey, we never send anything about technical fouls. That was fair play." she shrugged.

I went from indignant, to impressed, to revengeful. If that's how she was going to play, I was perfectly fine with that. An evil crooked smile arranged my face. She was going to get it and she knew it.

"Now Ed, it was just in the moment. You were about to score I couldn't let you do that, could I?" she said innocently, batting her eyelashes.

I scoffed at her, "You really think that little innocent bit you do to Charlie and Emmett will work on me? I taught you _how _to do that." I said stalking toward her. She just nodded her head for a second before she bolted down the field, still handling the ball.

"I don't think so Little Bella" I yelled after her using the nickname Jasper had given her when we were younger, that I knew she despised. There was nothing more Bella hated then to feel like she had no power.

She flipped me off still running. She was only a couple feet in front of me now and I planned my attack. I came up behind her and bent down grabbing her behind the knees and threw her over my shoulder, while I took over control of the ball.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW. DON'T MAKE ME MESS UP YOUR FACE, WE ALL KNOW HOW MUCH YOU LOVE YOUR PRETTY FACE CULLEN!" I heard Bella scream from her place dangling over my back.

"HA, so not going to happen, Bells" I grinned close enough to the goal now to make good shot. I brought my leg back, careful not to kick Bella in the face.

I guess I should have been less careful. When I brought my leg back Bella had grabbed it and twist it so I was falling again on my back, and somehow flipped herself so she landed on top of me instead of underneath my back.

She cackled. "Look at that. Underneath me again just like it should be!" Her triumph was short lived as she realized the innuendo in her sentence and blushed a dark crimson. I raised my eyebrow at her making her only blush redder and damn it if that sweet blush didn't make me harder than I already was.

I flipped her over so she was no longer straddling me but I was now nestled snuggly between her legs. I brought my face close to hers and whispered "Actually I think I rather like you underneath me." I finished breathing heavy as the close proximities of our bodies heightened my already hard arousal for her. My mouth was about two inches away from hers and I didn't want to fight the urge and the burn that had resided in my desire for her since I had been twelve.

I didn't know whether I wanted yell at her or fuck her senseless. The battle had pretty much always been a tie. All I knew was that I was done fighting it.

And apparently so was she. She crashed her mouth to mine and grabbed my face in-between her warm, wet hands. I made a moaning sound in the back of my throat that was actually suppose to sound like a masculine groan but most likely sounded like a fourteen year old girl... Hell if I cared at this point, I was kissing Bella.

"God, Ginger" she moaning in a breathy voice.

I pulled back to look at her. "Really?" and damn it I was pissed. Only Bella could find a way to ridicule me while we were in the process of making out.

She just shrugged "Less talking and more kissing" she murmured and grabbed my face again, while managing to hook her legs tighter around my waist and flipped us back over so she was on top again.

I ran my hands up and down her thighs that rested on either side of me and smirked "I think I rather like you on top of me as well. The view is quite nice." I said nonchalantly.

"Mmm. I sure you do" she whispered in soft seductive voice that had a gentle tremor to it. She dragged her chest against mine as she made her way back to my mouth.

A huge bolt of lightning light up the sky followed my a loud BANG! of thunder vibrated around us making us both jump.

I sighed heavily. Having to pull my myself from her heavenly mouth and goddess like body.

"We should get out of the rain, love." I ran my nose from her jaw bone to her décolletage.

"Your right. I can not wait to fall into my bed" she sighed as I helped her to her feet and grabbing her clothes before she could to determine she not get dressed.

I came up behind her. As I wrapped my hands around her delicate, muscular stomach and brought my mouth next to her ear. "Is that as invitation Bell?" I ground my arousal into her to accentuate my point. I felt her shiver, to my satisfaction, and grind her hips back into mine.

She reached behind her to grab my hair, the move so intimate I felt a wave of emotion crash over me. "I'm not sure you can handle the lioness power of my cave Simba" she whispered.

"Try me Nala" I said grinning at her reference to one of our favorite childhood movies. She just gave me a wicked smile and growled deep in her chest "Come" she whispered crooking her finger at me to follow.

"Oh I plan to and make you do it to. A multitude of times" I roughly grabbed her and hauled ass to the parking lot. "Lets see if you can take the power of Simba" I growled back, laughing.

She shrugged "Simba was always a ginger…."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks everyone please R and R also let me know if you want a continuation!<strong>


End file.
